cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Takuto Tatsunagi
Takuto Tatsunagi is a main character in Cardfight!! Vanguard Asia Circuit Hen. He is the organizer of the Asia Circuit tournament and is the chairman of Tatsugami Foundation. Takuto is the top of the Tatsunagi financial group as well as the host of the Vanguard Fight Circuit. Appearance Takuto first appeared in the anime in Episode 57 during a flashback of Ren's history as Ren was having a Vanguard battle, Takuto was part of the crowd watching the battle. He made his first real life appearance in Episode 66, He was having a cardfight with Kai who called Dragonic Overlord and attacked but the attack was blocked and Takuto said that he could not win with that kind of power, he proceeded to call the grade 3 card, Great Silver Wolf, Garmore and then a bright light appeared, after that Kai found himself back at the fighting table but Takuto was nowhere to be found, he wondered if it was a dream. Later he met Aichi at Card Capital and posed as a someone who just started playing Vanguard asking if Aichi wanted to teach him the rules, which Aichi did, When he noticed that Takuto was using a Gold Paladin deck Aichi asked if it was a new clan and he said it was but in return jokingly asked if the Royal Paladins clan still existed confusing Aichi then the same thing happened when he revealed Blaster Dark, after Takuto got a critical trigger and separated the effects Aichi began to have doubts whether or not he was a new player. After Aichi rode Blaster Blade Takuto said it was to old school and that he was at his limits, he then proceeded to ride the same grade 3 card he used against Kai, suddenly Aichi found himself on the planet Cray looking over the army that was build with the results of his fight against Ren, Takuto appeared and explained to Aichi how the army was raised to fight the dark power that was threatening Cray, then lightning was shot from the clouds and it hit Dragonic Overlord, Blaster Dark, and Blaster Blade, the leaders of the 3 leading clans. He continued to explain that after the leaders were gone, the army lost the will to fight. Takuto told Aichi that Cray needed a new power, one that could go beyond the limits with the ability called Limit Break, just like with Kai earlier Aichi found himself back at Card Capital with Takuto nowhere to be found but his deck was now a Gold Paladin deck. In Episode 67, he makes another appearance on the screen as he mentions about the Vanguard Fight Circuit he is holding in Singapore. In Episode 98, it is revealed that the reason he created the Circuit was to gather strong leaders to help Planet Cray. Using the circuit, he gather teams of cardfighters to fight among each other to determine which teams will be the leaders of Cray. In the end, Teams: Q4, New Asteroid, S.I.T Genius, and Dreadnought are chosen to lead Cray on its fight against the mysterious force that had appeared. He explained that the three clans: Royal Paladins, Shadow Paladins, and Kagero teamed together to drive the evil force away. They were able to drive the force away for a short time, but the main leaders: Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, and Dragonic Overlord was captured and sealed away in a different dimension. With the leaders gone, the army dibanded and most were, in turn, sealed away as well. Knowing that he needs help, he went to Earth to seek out the strongest teams to be the leaders of Cray to help destroy the evil force. He opened the gate to Cray and the teams went forward. Before any of them made their way through, they were all stopped by Team Dreadnought. Takuto asked what he was doing. Leon responded that none of them are capable to lead Cray and that he alone is the only one needed. In Episode 99, Takuto was taken aback from what Leon had said. He told Leon that he has betrayed the other clans by doing this. Leon, in turn, told him that by using Earth for finding help and along with using the Circuit, he turned them into his pawns. Leon then told him that he will not be one of his pawns. He then used the power bestowed by the evil force to weaken Takuto and blew away the others in different directions. Aichi and his friends, Kamui and Misaki, were blown away with Takuto. Kamui helped Takuto up. Takuto explained what Leon had done. He told them that the mysterious force that came onto Cray is called the Void. Its the emptiness of the Void that fuels its power. The Void right now is covering almost half of Cray right now. He also explained that the Void was the one who sealed away the Aqua Force in the first place. The other clans tried to help the Aqua Force, but couldn't due to the power of the Void being too strong for them. The clans, in turn, gave up trying to help the Aqua Force in order to strengthen themselves for what's to come. Takuto explained that Aqua Force traded away the three main clans: Royal Paladins, Shadow Paladins, and Kageros to be released from the seal. Aichi couldn't believe that Leon and the Aqua Force would do that. Takuto then used his last bit of strength to return their memories to them. Aichi then remembered everything about his Royal Paladins and the journey he took with them. Aichi explained that Blaster Blade would always be there for him and so will everyone else. A bright light then came and created a card in the palms of Aichi's hands. Aichi responded that Blaster Blade is guiding them to where Leon is and Kamui along with Misaki followed Aichi as he leads them to Leon. Takuto was surprised at how a Vanguard and a human had such a strong bond. He hoped that Aichi and the others can help Cray as he laid down to rest. In Episode 104, it is revealed that Takuto was a host for Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel when he released Blaster Blade and saved Cray from Void with the power given by Aichi. Later, Takuto no longer has the mark on his head when he handed Team Q4 the Circuit Trophy. In Episode 127, Takuto was possessed by a mysterious entity. When Kai went to see him and ask about what happened to Naoki, Takuto explained things to him before revealing that he has been "Reversed" and challenging Kai to a fight. This was also the first time Link Joker was used in the anime. History He first appeared in Card Capital were he was fighting with Kai Toshiki, causing his deck to change after he rode an unknown grade 3 unit. After that, he appeared before Aichi Sendou and asked him to teach him how to play Vanguard, althought he knew how to. After he rode Great Silver Wolf, Garmore, he transported Aichi's mind to Planet Cray and explained him why it is in that state. When he finished explaining he transported Aichi's mind back to Card Capital after he had changed Aichi's Royal Paladin deck with a Gold Paladin deck. He also appeared in Singapore where he was chased by Aichi to ask for some explanations regarding his deck change. However they didn't meet. During Aichi's fight with Christopher Lo, he reactivated Aichi's PSY Qualia and also gave Christopher his own. Deck Second Season Third Season Record Gallery Tatsunagi Takuto (Manga).jpg|Takuto Tatsunagi in Manga Tseason2.png|Takuto Tatsunagi in Season 2. Cardfight-vanguard-ep-57-5.jpg|Takuto's first appearance in Episode 57 in Cardfight!! Vanguard. M259ug78ZC1rnbis5o1 500.jpg M257kjzKLd1r9t4sfo1 500.jpg M255vpPdqq1qzp59uo1 500.jpg M259vhRnbd1rnbis5o1 500.jpg M259lmEFzt1rnbis5o1 500.jpg 22ff1635.jpg|Takuto accounting about the Vanguard Fight Circuit on screen. Takuto Tatsunagi possessed.png|Takuto Tatsunagi possessed Takuto Tatsunagi trapped.png|Takuto Tatsunagi trapped Takuto Tatsunagi possessed with Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn.png|Takuto Tatsunagi possessed with Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn Trivia *Takuto is the first person to have the ability to give people the power of PSY Qualia. *On Season 2, both Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel and Takuto share the same vertical green bar mark on their foreheads. *Takuto is the first person to use Gold Paladin and Link Joker clans in the anime. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Gold Paladin Deck Users Category:Character who possessed Psyqualia Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Link Joker Deck Users Category:Antagonists Category:Reverse Fighters